


That Moment With Him

by pomeranianking



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomeranianking/pseuds/pomeranianking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an old fic from 2013. it's nasty and there's a lot of eggnog involved.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Moment With Him

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic from 2013. it's nasty and there's a lot of eggnog involved.

He was vulnerable. Dominic had been stripped naked, his back relaxed on the soft bed. His hands and ankles were bound by leather cuffs. The ball gag muffled his cries and whimpering. A blindfold deprived him of sight and a collar with a few bells rung softly as he moved his head. He heard some footsteps followed by a door opening. A shape moved towards Dominic, letting out a deep chuckle and began to stoke his face.

“Oh Dominic, you’re on my naughty list this year,” ThatGuy spoke, continuing to stroke his face. Dominic turned his face away from the touch, his face glowing red in embarrassment.

“Oh, don’t worry Dominic. I’m fully aware you’ve never done anything like this, so I’ll take it easy; just for you.” He stopped stroking Dominic for a moment and headed for the dresser.

He took a bottle of eggnog and started lubricating his index and middle finger with it. Going back to Dominic, the bartender spread his legs, exposing his bare member to his master. Dominic gasped as he felt the fingers inside of him. Ask ThatGuy knew what he was doing, so he began to gently rub his prostate. It sent a shiver down the bartender’s spine, causing him to moan and squirm under his touch. Just as he was about ready to climax, Ask ThatGuy stopped.

Taking the bottle, he began to pour some eggnog on Dominic’s body, causing him to shiver. Ask ThatGuy added the liquid on his hard cock. He placed the bottle underneath the bed and placed his lips on the tip. Dominic bit the ball gag, quieting any moans that tried to escape from him.

“Please don’t hide your moans from me. I want to every last one that comes out of you; you are my slave for the night and you will obey my commands.” Ask ThatGuy paused before giving his member a nice long lick. After licking his member, he gave his body some swift rapid licks. Ask ThatGuy sucked on nipples, making Dominic yelp and moan even louder.

“My, my! You must be very horny.” Ask ThatGuy chuckled before continuing to lick and kiss his body. Dominic kept moaning, his head was beginning to spin as the kisses were being distributed. He stopped, causing the bartender to whimper.

“Now, now, there’s no need for that whimpering. If I stop giving you pleasure, then you must take it like the little bitch you are.” Ask ThatGuy slightly purred, his voice becoming high and chipper as usual. He allowed his slave to rest for a moment before placing his lips on the tip. He began to move his head down to the shaft and began sucking, enjoying the taste of Dominic’s cock and eggnog mixed together. Dominic was drunk off the scent of eggnog and the feeling of his own pleasure. His cock was swollen and he couldn’t take it in any longer. As he came close to his climax, Ask ThatGuy stopped and Dominic was getting more frustrated? Why was his master doing this to him?

Suddenly, Ask ThatGuy flipped the bartender over, his stomach on the bed. With one hand, Ask ThatGuy had it on Dominic waist and the other he took the bottle of eggnog one last time before throwing it across the room and causing the content to spill on the wall. He began to lube his member and hungrily got his hips closer to his wet cock.

“Remember your place, you dirty slut. You will always be my cum dumpster and you’ll obey all of my orders.”

Ask ThatGuy slowly slid his hard member inside Dominic, causing him to squirm and moan loudly into the ball gag. He thrusted deeply inside of him, making sure he was crying in ecstasy from it.

“Ahhhhmmmm! Ahhhhh! H-Harder! Harder!” Dominic begged, crying out through his ball gag. “Please! I wanna feel your cum!”

Smiling, he continued his thrustings until his cock swelled up and he started ejaculating inside of him. He let go of Dominic and was on his knees, his cock still inside of him. Dominic came shortly afterward. Both of them were stuck like this for a while until Ask ThatGuy finally got himself out of there. He stood up and looked over to his slave. Taking the blindfold off, he gently stroked Dominic’s back.


End file.
